Waiting for Superman
by GoddessStarRose
Summary: Teagan Lancaster and her two younger siblings have been with Sam and Dean since their dad died when they were young. John decided to take them in and help them. Dean is having a heard time with John's death. He is blaming himself on him dying. Teagan tries to help him deal with it. What will this relationship develop into?
1. Intros

**Teagan Lancaster**

Name: Teagan Lancaster

Nicknames: T, Teag

DOB: January 1

Family: Margaret Lancaster, Mom-Deceased; Jacob Lancaster, Dad-Deceased; Parker Lancaster, Younger Sister; Adam Lancaster, Younger Brother

Friends: Parker Lancaster, Adam Lancaster, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer

Information: I am Teagan Lancaster. John Winchester took my siblings and I in after our dad died in a hunt. I am the oldest of the Lancaster siblings. Dean and I are attached at the hip. When Sam and my sister Parker went off to college, Dean, my brother, and I went on hunts. When I don't have Dean on my side I have my little brother Adam. He was never really close to Parker because they are so close in age, so I got to bond with him a lot more. Sam and I have a lot in common, him and I could pass off as twins. Dean always says that I am more related to Sam then he is. Dean is the oldest of all of us and he is really protective of us. He even learned how to do stitches for me, because I hate hospitals. Sam, Dean, and I can read each other's mind if we think about it. I got kinda mad at Parker when she left for college, but I didn't blame her for wanting a normal life. She was only a toddler when John took us in. He took us in about 2 years after his wife, Mary, died. But he never adopted us. We do not consider Sam and Dean as our siblings, just close friends. Our mom died giving birth to Adam, so our dad took full responsibility of us.

**Parker Lancaster**

Name: Parker Lancaster

DOB: October 31

Family: Margaret Lancaster (Mom-Deceased), Jacob Lancaster (Dad-Deceased), Teagan Lancaster (Older Sister), Adam Lancaster (Younger Brother)

Friends: Teagan Lancaster, Adam Lancaster, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer

Information: I am Parker Lancaster. I am the middle child of the Lancaster siblings. Sam and I have always been really close, so when he left college with Dean, Teagan, and Adam I did too. My younger brother, Adam, and I have never really been close. He's always been closer to Teagan then me and she has always been closer to him as well. Dean and I have never really been as close as Sam and I.

**Adam Lancaster**

Name: Adam Lancaster

DOB: September 17

Family: Margaret Lancaster, Mom-Deceased; Jacob Lancaster, Dad-Deceased; Teagan Lancaster, Older Sister; Parker Lancaster, Older Sister

Friends: Teagan Lancaster, Parker Lancaster, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer

Information: I am Adam Lancaster. I am the youngest of the Lancaster siblings. My mom died while she was giving birth to me. I am really close with Teagan, Dean, and Sam. Parker and I don't really get along, so I am closer with Teagan than Parker.


	2. Chapter 1

**Teagan's POV**

I woke up to someone pulling the string of the blinds up, and someone else yanking the covers off my body.

"Dean. Adam. Knock it off." I said annoyed.

"Come on, we got a case." Dean said with an excited tone to his voice.

"Alright, give me 5 minutes." I responded while I started to get out of my bed. I looked over at the clock and it read 10:30. _10:30? I slept late... _I noticed Dean was still standing at the edge of my bed, I gave him a glare, and headed off to my bathroom. I slowly brushed my teeth, washed my face, combed through my light blonde hair. As I changed into some high-waisted skinny jeans and a cropped black turtleneck top, I thought about how my life has changed in the last few years. When Sam and Parker went to Stanford, Dean and John were so upset. The only thing that would make Dean feel better was killing a demon/ghost/poltergeist/monster. We went on hunt after hunt after hunt. Adam and I were beat to where we could barely make it to the Impala the morning after we finished a case. We were out in frigid cold temperatures, sleeping in the Impala. Adam got sick so many times in the winter I couldn't even count. As soon as he would get better, he would get sick once again. Dean would get restless and upset that we couldn't move as fast. We would get into hushed arguments about risking Adam's health usually resulting in me saying something like "Would you push Sam to go go go if he was this sick?". Then Dean would go and sit in the Impala until I would go and drag him back in saying something like "Come on, I don't need two sickling's!" In the spring, Dean's allergies to ragweed and pollen would act up. He would act like it wouldn't bother him, but when it was just me and him, he would cuddle up against me and tell me how bad he felt. I laughed at the memory of Dean cuddling up to me and whining about how he felt like there was a peacock spreading its wings inside of his nose all the time. Then a few weeks ago Dean and I went to find Sam and Parker, and when the 'Jess' thing happened. I heard a familiar knock on the bathroom door.

"Come on! Or we are going to leave without you." Dean screamed from outside the door.

"No, you won't. I'm your favorite hunting buddy." I said back and heard him scoff.

I opened the door, stuck my tongue out at him, and walked down the stairs to see Sam, Parker, Adam, and Bobby.

"Adam are you going with us?" I asked with a questioning eye.

"No, I'm gonna sit this one out. Bobby is gonna take me to see Jo." He replied.

I nodded and wrapped him in a hug.

"Come on, let's get on the road." Sam stated

Sam and Parker walked outside without another word. I walked over to Bobby and kissed both of him on the cheek.

"Please be careful." I whispered to him.

I let go of him and walked behind Dean and hopped into the passenger side of the Impala. I scoot the seat up as far as possible so Sam has enough room for his giraffe legs and by the time, we left the driveway it was only 11 o'clock.

"So, where are we going?" Parked asked.

I had the "hunt" file in paper form and on my computer, so I answered her question after I pulled the file out.

"Gatlinburg, Tennessee." I answered.

"Why?" Sam pondered.

"There have been a few locals disappeared in the Smoky Mountains. This has been happening for a few years." I read from the file I had made.

"Why do you think this is supernatural?" Parker asked.

"Well, when the bodies are found they are found on the bank of Pigeon River, same spot. Looked like they were drowned, when the ME tested them no water in their lungs. There trachea was burned from the inside out. Then when they cut open the body, all the organs except the lungs were gone. Here's the weird part, there were no incision marks on the bodies." I answered again.

"That is why we think it's supernatural." Dean retorted after I finished.

He retches his hand over and started to turn on a Metallica CD then it returned to its spot on the wheel. I hand Sam the paper file so he and Parker can start looking over the possibilities for a "monster", and I opened my computer so I can talk to Dean about the victims.

"The first victim was 16-year-old Michael Avant, he was on a camp out with a group of 8 friends. When they came out of the tents the next morning, they find him gone. They called the police, reported a missing person, they found him 10 days later. Looked like he was drowned, when the ME tested his body no water was in the lungs. His trachea was burned from the inside out. Then when they cut open the body, all the organs were gone. No incision marks anywhere on his body. Second victim, 26-year-old Jason Middleton was on a hike with his wife and his child. He went into the woods to go use the bathroom, and never came back. He was found 10 days later, the same thing as victim 1. The last victim was 36-year-old Danny Hurst, was in a tree watching group and disappeared yesterday." I explained to him.

"So, it's killing in a 10-year age gap." He states.

"And it looks like it's killing its' victims 10 years apart." I declared.

"Maybe the victims are connected somehow."

"I'll look into it."

"Not right now, relax. It's going to take a while to get to Gatlinburg." Dean said looking concerned.

I slowly closed my computer and looked in the rear-view mirror to see Sam almost asleep. Parker was back there already asleep.

"_**Sam, go to sleep." **_I told him.__

"_**No, T, I'm fine." **_He responded, looking half dead_**. **_

"_**Sammy, please. I know you're tired. I know you're dealing a lot."**_

I know how bad his nightmares are because Sam is like an open book with me. If I ask, he'll tell me anything.

"_**I'll be fine."**_

"_**Sammy. I know the nightmares are hard. I've had so many nightmares. One day, you'll wake up and realize you are actually okay."**_

He smiled and slowly closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. Once I know he is completely asleep I looked over towards Dean, and he started talking.

"Why won't he let me in?" He asked, his voice dripping with guilt and concern.

"Dean, you know he's going through a lot. He deals with things differently than you. If you were having nightmares would you tell him?" I questioned him.

"No…"

"Who would you tell?"

"You…" He whispered

"Why?"

"Because I don't want him thinking that I couldn't do something, but that doesn't mean Sammy should have to think that about me. I'm his big brother." He responded sounding quite irritated

"But he does... Lay off his case Parker and I got him. He'll be okay." I calmed him.

"I know. I just want him to know that I'm there." He said sadly.

"He does." I assured him.

I rested my head on his shoulder and drifted back to sleep listening to the sounds of Dean humming along to the Metallica CD.

I was awoken around 6 o'clock to a sudden jerk to the Impala. I looked into the rear-view mirror and saw Parker looking through the case file, while Sam was still sleeping like a baby. I leaned up and saw Dean with droopy eyelids looking very tired.

"Dean, pull over I'm driving." I demanded

"No. I'm fine." He assured me, but I can always see right through Dean.

"Dean, stop. Your letting me drive, so stop being a stubborn pig." I demanded again.

He slowly pulled out onto the exit and pulls into a gas station.

"I'm only stopping because we need gas." He announced

He got out of the car and went in to pay for some gas, and by the time he came out I was already sitting in the driver's seat waiting for him to finish pumping the gas so I could get the keys. He got in the car, and slowly handed me the keys.

"Be careful with my baby." He warned.

He sat up straight in his seat and had his eyes glued on the road.

"_**Dean."**_

"_**I'm not sleeping."**_

"_**Dean. Your baby will be fine. Go. To. Sleep."**_

Once he relaxed, he rested his head on the window and quickly went to sleep.

It was another 4 hours before we pulled into the town's first motel. I walked in and ordered a room for a week and a half. Everyone else was sleeping in the car, so I decided to wake Parker and make her help me get everyone's bags.

"Why couldn't Sam or Dean do it?" Parker questioned me as she was still waking up.

"You know why. Neither of them gets enough sleep anymore. Let them sleep as long as they can." I replied with an eye roll attached

"Too late." I heard Sam retort and I felt my heart drop to my feet with guilt.

"Sam? Did we wake you?" I inquired, but quickly became worried when I saw the concern in his eyes.

"No, but I think Dean is having a nightmare." Sam responded very quickly.

_Shit..._

"Sam, Parker, get the bags and take them to Room 8." I ordered them as I started towards the car and next to Dean. They only way to stop this is to try to calm him and tell him it will be okay. I grabbed him out of the seat and pulled him into a hug.

"Shhh, Dean it's gonna be okay." I whispered to him.

He jerked awake, pulled himself out of my arms, looked into my eyes, and then gripped me into another tight hug.

"Teagan." He breathed out my name like it was a relief. "It was so real."

"I know. I know." I tried to calm him again.

"Where's Sammy?" He asked

"Him and Parker are taking the bags into the room." I answer

He slowly got out of the Impala and we went into the motel room.

"Can I take a shower first?" Parker asked to nobody in particular.

"Yea go ahead." Sam responded because he knew no one else cared enough to.

I grabbed my phone and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked

"I'm gonna go call Adam." I informed him

"Want me to call delivery Chinese?" He questioned

"Yes, please!" I said as I walked outside. I closed the motel room door just as I dialed Adam's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey T!" He said through the phone.

"Hey, sweetheart! How are you doing?" I asked

"I'm good. How was your drive?"

"It was long. I practically forced Dean to let me drive."

"Hey, I'm here with Jo she told me to tell you hi."

"Tell her I miss her!"

"Okay, well I'm gonna let you get back to your boys."

"What are you?"

"Your favorite boy!"

"Okay, well I love you bye!"

"Love you too!"

I smiled as I hung up the phone and walked back in to see Dean sitting on a bed with my laptop, Parker looking at the paper file, and I'm guessing Sam is in the shower. I flopped onto the bed and he looked at me.

"Adam was okay?" Dean asked

"Yea, he was with Jo. Whatcha looking at?" I asked

"Just trying to figure out what kind of poltergeist/ghost/river monster it is." He said rubbing his hand across his face

Sam walked out of the shower and I started to get up, then looked at Dean.

"You wanna go before me?" I asked him

"No, go. I go after you."

"Okay." I said as I grabbed my pajamas, headed to the bathroom, and hopped in the shower. I washed my hair, then body. Once I was done, I brushed my teeth and hair, then put my hair into a messy bun, and put my pajamas on. I heard a 'Thank you' and the door close. I walked out of the bathroom to see Sam holding the Chinese food and Parker holding the soda.

"The food's here!" I exclaimed as I went over to the two bags of Chinese food, grabbed my teriyaki chicken and Dean's orange chicken. I walked over to the bed Dean was still laying on.

"Hey, food's here." I said, handing him his food.

"Oh, hey, I am just stumped on what could have started this."

"It's only our first night out here Dean. Eat, shower, sleep. Get a fresh look on this tomorrow." I calmed him

"Alright. Hand me the chicken!"

I handed him his orange chicken and hopped on the bed. We all ate in silence and hurried, ready to get to sleep. I normally sleep with Dean just because Sam has bad nightmares and Parker sleeps on the couch. Sam lashes around when he has nightmares and wakes up crying and sweating. I will sleep with Sam if I must which is basically if he has a really bad nightmare, but tonight is not one of those nights. As Dean heads to the bathroom we all head to our designated sleeping areas. Sam and Parker were asleep and I was skipping through the channels on the TV by the time Dean came out with sweatpants and a muscle tee on. I settled on Criminal Minds as he got under the covers, and I shivered as the covers opened and closed.

"Cold?" He asked

"Just a bit." I answered honestly

"Come here." He said holding his arm out for me to come closer. I obeyed and scooted towards his side of the bed and snuggled my head into his chest. I was half-way asleep the exact time my head hit his chest.

"Your warm. Smell good." I mumbled, half asleep already

"Thanks, go to sleep T." He chuckled and I was knocked out within seconds.


	3. Chapter 2

**Teagan's POV**

I was jerked awake by the body I was laying on sitting up abruptly. I looked at the clock it was 5:30 in the morning. I looked around and saw Dean sitting up on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. I got up and went around and squatted in front of him.

"Dean, was it the same one?" I asked, sleepily

He looked down at me, tears threatening to leave his eyes. He quickly shook his head and started to stand up. I gently pushed him back down so he was, once again, sitting on the bed. He looked up and me with those famous Winchester puppy eyes.

"Teagan, it was so… so…" He started but I grabbed his back and just brought him into a hug.

"I know. It's alright. We're here. Sam's here. Parker's here. I'm here. You're here. We are all here." I comforted him, or at least tried to. I know his dreams are a mixture of a few things that have happened in the last few years, but I don't know the exact reasoning behind his dreams. I do know it has a lot to do with Sam coming back from college, John's death, and some things that he won't tell me.

"I'm okay. Shit. Did I wake you?" He said as he calmed down

"No, I woke up about 15 minutes ago…" I lied and he knew I lied but didn't say anything.

"Since we are already up, coffee run?" He asked

I nodded and got up to start getting dressed in some black leggings, a white sweatshirt, and put my glasses on. When I walked out, I saw Dean was already dressed in his jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. I grabbed my computer as he looked at me and said, "Come on, let's go before they wake up." He nodded towards Parker and Sam. I nodded and followed him to the Impala. We got out there, got into the car, and drove to the nearest gas station. Once we got in the parking lot, I looked over to him and saw he had tears in his eyes, so I broke the silence. "Dean… Do you wanna talk about earlier?"

"It's my fault he is dead." He broke down. The tears that were in his eyes were dripping down his cheek.

"Dean, we've gone over this. It isn't your fault. It was never your fault." I tried to calm him by wrapping my arms around him

"Yes, it was Teagan. I never should have come back! I was dead! I should NOT be here! I should be dead. In the ground. In hell."

"Dean... You have to quit telling yourself that. You have to quit blaming yourself! John did not save your ass for you to blame yourself every single day! If you weren't meant to be here, you wouldn't be. He couldn't let you die! You can't really blame him. You would do it too! For Sam, for Me, for Parker, or even for Adam. I thank God every day that you are here with us Dean." I wiped the tears from his cheek, and he laughed.

"I am so thankful for you Teagan. Thank you."

I start to get out of the car when I ask him, "Black, two sugars?"

"Yep. What about Sammy?"

"Black teaspoon of creamer."

"And Parker?"

"Black."

"Is it alright if I stay in the car?" He asked

"I was planning on it." I walked into the gas station and got our four coffees each the way we like it. I paid for the coffee and headed back out to Dean as quickly as I could. I got into the Impala, handed Dean his coffee, and set the rest on my lap. He started to pull away and we headed back to the motel room. When we got there, I saw that the light was turned on.

"They're up. You ready?" I asked him, giving him a look

"Why wouldn't I be?" He questioned

_There he goes back into his little hole..._

"Okay, then. Let's go on inside." I sighed

He got out of the Impala and started towards the motel room door. We walked in and saw Sam and Parker sitting at the table. Sam looked at us with a questioning look on his face.

"Coffee run." I informed as I handed him his coffee with creamer, and Parker her plain black coffee.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Sam asked

"Why don't you and Parker go to the first victims house, and Dean and I will go to the morgue and take a look at Danny Hurst's body, then we can meet up and go take a look at the forest and river where the victims were found." I suggested

"Sounds good." Parker agreed as I walked into the bathroom and put on something that would make me look professional. Once I walked out of the bathroom, I noticed that Sam and Parker were gone and Dean was sitting on the bed.

"You ready?" He asked and I nodded, grabbing my laptop and we got into the car. I heard Dean sigh once he sat down. He rubbed his eyes, and slowly sat his head down on the steering wheel. I slowly grabbed his hand and, when he didn't pull away, squeezed it.

"Teag, I am just so tired. I just wanna stop. I'm sorry…" He apologized

"For what?" I asked

"For how I've been acting all tough as nails and itching for a hunt every chance I get. For how I've been acting about Dad… For all extensive purposes he was your Dad too, and it's my fault he's gone. Back at the hospital I had a full recovery, and not 5 minutes later Dad's dead and the Colt's gone."

"Dean…" I started, but he interrupted me

"You can't tell me that there isn't a connection there. I don't really know how the demon was involved. I don't know how the whole thing went down exactly, but Dad's dead because of me and that much I do know. "

"We aren't 100% sure that's what happened." I told him

"You, Sam, Dad, Parker, and Adam are the most important people in my life, and now… I never should've come back Teagan it wasn't natural. I was dead, and I should've stayed dead. Tell me what you could possibly say to make that alright?" He asked and I could hear the lump in his throat and could see the tears rolling down his face. I looked over to him grabbed his head and put it down on my shoulder, and just held him for a few minutes.

"There isn't anything I can say that could make that alright, but I'm trying. This is all I got at the moment." I told him as I gripped him in a hug

"It works. It works." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and gave me the biggest squeeze.

"Come on we have to get to the morgue." He sighed and started the Impala then we headed down to the morgue. Once we got their Dean and I got out of the car and went inside. Once the receptionist saw us her eyes widened and then got very flirty.

"Well, hello, Miss Delilah. I am Special Agent Alexander Bane and this is my partner Special Agent Caitlyn Matthews." Dean flirted his way into the morgue

"Hello, agents. How can I help you today?" The receptionist asked

"We were called in to take a look at the body of Danny Hurst." I informed her

"I will have to see some badges." She said and Dean and I almost automatically pulled out our 'badges' with our pictures and names.

"Okay, let me get Dr. Morgan." She said as she left, and when she left, she wiggled her hips so hard it was almost like she was trying to shake her hips off. Once she was gone, I busted out laughing.

"What?" Dean asked

"She was trying way too hard to get your attention." I told him, still laughing

"I know. She was pretty though." He smirked

"She was okay." I said, rolling my eyes.

Once she came back, she had someone who I guessed was Dr. Morgan

"Hello agents, follow me." He said and he took us into a back room where he already had the body out.

"So, this is Mr. Hurst." He said

"Where was he found again?" Dean asked

"He was found on the bank of the Pigeon River in the heart of the Smoky Mountains."

"And what do you think happened to him?" I questioned

"Well all of the evidence says he was drowned, but there isn't any water in his lungs. Also, his lungs were the only organ left inside of him." The doctor informed us

"Was there anything weird about the way they found him?" Dean inquired

"Nothing seemed out of the ordinary."

"Okay, thank you for your time today Dr. Morgan." I thanked him and he led us back out to the lobby and asked the receptionist to help us with any other questions we had. I went out to the car because I just couldn't keep myself from laughing. Once Dean finally came back, he had red lipstick on his lips and a post-it note with a phone number on it.

"So, was she good?" I asked with a chuckle

"She was okay." He said as he pulled the rear-view mirror over so he could see himself and tried to get the lipstick off.

"Come here." I said, grabbing a napkin from the backseat, licking it, and pressing it to his lips and trying to get the red lipstick off.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, snippily

"I'm trying to get this damn lipstick off." I laughed

After I finally got the lipstick off, he crumbled the post-it note up and threw it away.

"We gotta get going we have to pick up Parker and Sam from Michael Avant's house." Dean said as he started the car and we drove over to the Avant's house. We parked a few houses down so that the Avant's wouldn't see us. Once we were parked for a few minutes I heard a tap on my window and saw Sam and Parker outside my door. I opened my door, got out to let Sam and Parker in, and then got back inside myself.

"Did you find anything out?" Dean asked

"Well, we found out that one year before Michael went missing, he went on a camping trip with 8 other boys. Two of those boys were Jason Middleton and Danny Hurst. On that camping trip one of the boys went missing and was never found." Sam informed Dean and me.

"Well that seems suspicious. So, we are gonna go back to the room, get changed, get some food, and then go out to the river?" I asked and everyone nodded, we drove back to the room in silence. When we got there I hopped out of the car, went into the room, grabbed some clothes, and walked into the bathroom to change into better nonFBI clothes. When I walked back into the room, I looked around and saw a fully naked Dean Winchester.

"What the fuck? Where is Sam and Parker?" I half screamed, half laughed

"They are getting us some lunch." Dean said as he slowly put on some underwear and a shirt.

"Oh…" I just sat down on the bed and started twiddling my thumbs while Dean got dressed. Whenever he finally got dressed, he came over and sat down beside me.

"Teagan, are you okay?" He asked

"Yea, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. It just feels like something's off, and you have been so worried about me I haven't even thought about how you feel about all of this…"

"Well, it's been hard. I mean I thought of John like a dad, and I would like to think he thought of me like a daughter. I always thought of John as indestructible, and for him to be gone it's hard. He was the strongest man I knew, and now he's gone." I sighed, letting everything go.

"I know. He was strong. I wish I could've said he went down fighting, but he died to save me. He loved you, Parker, and Adam like you guys were his own children." He comforted me, and I grabbed him in a hug.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me."

Sam and Parker came in the door at that time.

"Foods here!" Parker yelled

"Ooh what is it?" I asked

"Pizza." Sam smiled

"What kind of pizza?" Dean questioned

"Barbecue chicken and cheese." Parker grinned

"Hell yes!" I exclaimed and walked over grabbed about 6 slices of barbecued chicken pizza, and slowly tried to back away unnoticed by Dean.

"Hell no." He smiled, grabbed me and tried to take away my pizza. Notice how I said tried. He grabbed my wrist and tried to get the pizza out of my hands but I bit him.

"What the hell? Did you just bite me?" He asked

"Yes." I said as I shoved the rest of the pizza into my mouth before he could try and take it again.

"You bit me." Dean said, dumbly

"We already discussed this, yes I bit you."

"Come on you two, we have a job to do." Sam teased and Parker nodded. Dean and I laughed at each other and went out to the car. We all got in the car and headed out to where all the bodies were dumped to see if there was something weird about it.

"So, what are we looking for exactly?" Parker asked

"Just any evidence of anything supernatural." I told her as we pulled up to the spot, parked the Impala off the road, got out of the car, and started to investigate. We all got out, Dean and I got out our EMF detectors to see if we could find something.

"Are you getting anything?" Dean asked

"I'm not getting any big spikes I'm just getting a few little one but not anything big." I told him

"Same here." He sighed

"Sam! Have you guys found anything?" I yelled

"No sulfur, no footprints, no slime, no nothing. There isn't anything." Sam said, defeated

"Well, shit. Maybe we missed something." Dean whispered

"Sam did you say that Michael's mom said a year before he went missing that he went on a camping trip with 8 other boys?" I asked

"Yeah. Danny and Jason were there too. One of the 8 boys went missing and was never found." Sam confirmed my suspicions

"What was his name?" Dean asked

His name was Connor James." Parker told us

"And no one found him?" I questioned

"Nope." Sam answered

"Seems like we need to talk to whoever was on that camping trip." I said

"Well, it's too late to tonight we might as well just go back to the room." Sam said

"We can go to the bar to get some money." Dean suggested

"You mean hustle people out of their money in pool?" Parker smirked

"Pretty much." Dean confirmed then we all got back into the car and headed back to the motel room. Once we got there, Parker and I went into the bathroom to get ready to go to the bar. Parker put on a red bodycon minidress while I put on a cobalt blue, long sleeve, minidress. Normally when we go to the bar Sam and Dean hustle people at pool for money and Parker and I pickpocket for wallets, but tonight I'm probably just gonna watch Sam and Dean and drink my heart out. Once Parker and I were finished getting ready we walked out to see Sam and Dean lying on the beds bored to death.

"Hey, we're ready when you guys are." I told them and the boys looked over towards us, and just stared for a few seconds.

"Okay, let's get going." Sam said and we all walked outside to the Impala, then headed off to the closest bar. Whenever we got their Parker went off to pickpocket men, Sam and Dean went over to start a game of pool. I just walked over to the bar, to get some drinks for Sam, Dean, and I.

"Can I have 3 beers?" I asked the bartender and he responded with, "Anything for you pretty lady."

He got me 3 beers, and I headed over to the pool table where Sam and Dean were hustling some people. I handed them their beers and sat down and watched as the guys got madder. About 30 minutes later I have had a few more beers, and I got up and went towards the bathroom.

**TRIGGER WARNING TO SOME PEOPLE IF MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE SKIP **

As I was heading to the bathroom, I looked back and saw Sam and Dean paying attention to their pool game. Whenever I got into the bathroom, I went into a stall and used the bathroom. After I was done, I opened the stall, to see a sketchy ass man staring at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked

"Wow look how pretty you are. I could use a girl like you." He said, with a smirk

I tried to walk out of the bathroom but the man grabbed my hair and pulled me back in. He caressed my cheek with his hand as I cried. I kicked and punched him to no effect. He started to caress my thigh and massage up into my dress. Once he was finished with that, he started to go down my dress to grab and massage my boobs. I cried harder and begged him to stop. I clenched my eyes closed and prayed to God to make it stop. I heard the bathroom door fly open, I opened my eyes to see Sam and Dean. Dean viciously pulled the man off me while Sam grabbed me off the floor and pulled me close to him. Dean was pounding the man until he was unconscious and continued to beat him.

"Dean, that's enough." Sam said

"No. It's not. I want him to suffer." He growled

I spoke in a soft voice barely audible, "I wanna go home…"

Dean looked up at me and his expression softened. He gave the unconscious man one last kick and came over to me. Sam let go of me and Dean grabbed me and held me close. Sam walked out and went to get Parker. I looked up at Dean and asked, "Can we go home?"

"Of course, we can." He responded and wrapped his arms around me and we went outside to the car. Once we got in the car, Dean started it and sped off.

"Where are Sam and Parker?" I asked

"They went on ahead. I didn't think you would want Parker to be upset."

"You're right." I said as I pulled my legs close against me, and silently cried. Dean placed a hand on my shoulder, and I flinched away, then realized it was Dean and sobbed, "I'm sorry."

The car then skirted to a stop and I realized we were at our motel.

"Don't ever say that. It's not your fault. It's not." Dean told me and I nodded and opened the car door. I walked into our room, and saw Parker and Sam sitting at the table.

"Are you okay?" Parker asked, but I couldn't speak so I just buried my head into Dean's chest.

"Let's not talk about it now." Dean said, protectively and Parker nodded and went to lay on the couch. Dean walked me over to the bed, "Do you want to take a bath?"

I nodded my head. He got up and went into the bathroom to start running the water. When he got back, he helped me up, and into the bathroom. He sat me on the toilet and went to go get my pajamas.

"Yell for me if you need me okay?" He said and I nodded. Once he left, I got undressed to see all the bruises along my body. I slowly let myself into the hot bathwater and tried to forget all about tonight. I laid there for a long time. When I was almost ready to get, I started to wash my body, to try to not feel so dirty. Once I was done, I lifted myself out of the bathtub. I grabbed a towel and started to dry myself off. After I was dry, I put on my pajamas and put my hair into a bun. I limped out of the bathroom but when Dean saw me, he rushed to my side, and helped me over to the bed. I looked over and saw Sam and Parker were asleep.

"I'm gonna go shower and change, I'll be right back out." Dean told me and I nodded then got under the covers. Once I heard the water start running, I let myself start to cry. I cried and cried. I heard the bathroom door open and continued to cry. Dean slipped into the bed, and I rolled over where my head was buried in his chest.

"Oh sweetheart. You know I hate to see you cry." He sighed and rubbed his hand along my back and tried to calm me down.

"What did I do? Why me?" I sobbed

"Oh, baby it's not your fault. It's not your fault. Just try to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." He continued to rub my back and try to make me feel comfortable. After about an hour of crying I finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
